Valentine Truck
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Edward gets Bella a great gift for Valentine's Day. Her old, red, chevy truck. Bella is excited to have her familiar old truck back to drive, but she and Edward find another use for the truck, besides driving. Things are about to get hot in a red truck.


**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Here's a little Valentine fic I thought of. Here's **_**Valentine Truck**_**.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** This fic takes place after Bella becomes a vampire.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Okay, can you explain this to me? I am a married woman, sitting alone at home, on Valentine's day of all days! How did this happen? Alice and Jasper had offered to baby sit Renesmee- I think they took her shopping- so that Edward and I could get some alone time today. The rest of the family had even gone along with them.

I was sitting in front of the fireplace in Edward and I'd cottage, reading a book and trying to get my mind off the fact that Edward wasn't with me on Valentine's Day. He said he was preparing some surprise and had been at it all day.

Finally, I heard his familiar footsteps coming toward the cottage and seconds later, he came through the door. I practically knocked him down as I threw my arms around his neck and crushed my lips against his in a fervent kiss.

"I missed you too love," Edward chuckled, "You're surprise is ready." I frowned slightly.

"You know I don't like surprises," I said. Edward kissed my forehead.

"You'll love this," he reassured me. He pulled out a black blindfold from his pocket and tied it around my eyes.

"So you don't spoil the surprise," he said. He took my hand and led it away from the cottage. I could tell by the increasing scent of the Cullen family that we were going toward his house. There was also another sharper smell I couldn't quite identify.

"Okay, take off the blindfold," Edward said. I could hear the excitement in his voice. I reached up and ripped off the blindfold…and gasped. If I could of, I would of burst into tears right there.

In front of me stood my old, red chevy truck. Complete with the same faded paint.

"Edward," I chocked out.

"I got a new engine installed," Edward said, "It was just finished today. So it'll actually go faster than thirty miles an hour. I know how much you missed it though-" Edward's sentence was cut off when I kissed him long and hard. He growled and pressed me up against the door of the truck.

"Why don't we move this somewhere a little more comfortable?" he murmured in my ear, nibbling on it. My moan seemed to be answer enough for him since he opened the door of the car and pulled us up into the passengers seat, with me straddling his lap. I could feel his erection pressing against my leg as he closed the door and cuped it in my hand. A feral growl ripped from Edward's throat. Edward growling…that was the sexiest thing I had ever heard.

Our clothes were soon discarded, strewn across the floor, dashboard, steering wheel and driver's seat. Edward nipped at my jaw, down my neck and licked a trail to my breasts, taking one in his mouth.

"Edward," I snarled, tangling my hands in his bronze hair, pulling at it. I knew that turned him on. He bit down on my neck.

"Edward!" I shouted, my breath coming out ragged and quick. Every nerve in my body seemed to be going haywire as he touched every inch of my body. I dragged my nails down his chest and abs.

"Bella, love," he murmured, "You know just how to drive me mad." I chuckled, adjusting myself so that he was positioned at my entrance.

"Take me Edward," I whispered seductively in his ear, taking his member in my hand and rubbing the length of his shaft. Edward moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. He grabbed my waist and thrusted himself into me. I let out a moan of pleasure at the feeling of him filling me. I lifted myself up and thrusted back down onto him. Out hips moved in perfect unison, moans, growls and snarls filling the small space of the truck. My nails dug into his skin, egging him on.

"Fuck Bella," Edward snarled in my ear. It was rare that a curse passed his lips. And I grew wet just from that one little word escaping.

"Edward, I…I…oohhh" my sentence was cut off as I moaned as he entered me deep. His thrusts increasing to inhuman speed.

"Come baby," he growled in my ear, "Come all over my cock." I went over the edge as my orgasm hit, hard. I screamed Edward's name as he spilled his seed inside me. My head fell forward onto his shoulder.

"You love when I talk dirty, don't you?" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded, letting out a content sigh.

"Happy Valentine's Day love," he said, kissing my left temple. I smiled and said, "Happy Valentine's Day Edward."

**There's **_**Valentine Truck**_**! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
